The SemeUke test: Turkey and Greece
by iLucienne
Summary: A continued series! A fanfic pairing request by 12-1-23-12-9-5-20-san! Read and don't forget to review!


Hello everyone! I'm back again for another Seme-Uke test fanfic but this time from a request pairing by 12-1-23-12-9-5-20-san, but I do hope everyone likes this! Don't forget to click that little button below and review! ;) Check and read my other Seme-Uke works! (Spain X Romano and Turkey X Greece is finished!)

Xxx The Seme-Uke test 2: Turkey and Greece xxX

"…Amazing."

First two buttons undone, tousled hair waving in the warm wind of the May air, sitting on the rocky pavement of… somewhere.

"Excuse me, sir? There are chairs inside." Said the butler leaning over the laptop that Greece had his eyes glued on.

_That's right… this was all France's fault._ Greece thought, rising from the floor and entering the café with his newly bought laptop on one hand.

He was currently absorbed in this email that Francis sent him. This, this… _Seme-Uke test_. Why was it that the moment Greece saw those words together…Seme and Uke, he immediately wondered why people had to argue about being on top. Like, both feels _pleasured_ right?

But thanks to France, he discovered another thing.

This thing called… _Internet._

Oh! And this something called… _WiFi._

The Greek man has never, ever seen so much… what do you call it? Oh right, porn.

Though he was used to seeing people butt naked and humping each other in Greece, he's never actually tried viewing them from a screen, except when it was aired in TV. And it was quite interesting, according to him.

So now he was inside the café, since he was hogging the so called "wifi", and was just about to finish the said test.

_Last question…_

Done!

Greece suddenly felt excited, though he wouldn't admit it, while waiting for the computer to process his answers.

_Congratulations! Your results are—_

"Oi, Heracles!"

That voice. That annoying voice.

Greece turned around slowly, _too slowly_, and saw Turkey heading to his direction.

The Greek man couldn't deny the strain in his lower regions seeing the other in his casual clothing despite that terribly irritating voice.

"Have you come to stalk me, Sadiq?" said Greece in a soft voice.

Grabbing a chair from the other table, Turkey sat beside Greece, viewing the screen together with him.

"Hah, that's a lot of porn." Laughed Turkey.

"Yeah, only found out about it yesterday." Said Greece, eyes not leaving the screen with an anxious feeling to see the results of his—

"Seme-Uke test?" asked Turkey in a wondering tone.

Greece just nodded while Turkey glanced at him.

Turkey admired the composed face of Greece and to Turkey, he was a definite turn-on.

Licking his lips unintentionally, Sadiq first placed his hand gently on top of Heracles' lap. Seeing that the Greek doesn't mind, he slowly caressed his hand moving upward, until his hand was on the hem of his polo.

"What are you doing?" asked Greece, tearing his eyes from the screen to the _horny_ man beside him.

"Getting sexy with my Uke. You don't mind, don't you? Besides…" Sadiq leaned in closer and whispered, "you're too hot to resist right now."

They both engaged first in a single peck, but then Heracles lowered his guard and soon the Turk took over his mouth, licking and sucking every inch of his cavern. After a few seconds of "getting sexy", Greece broke the kiss and Turkey grunted.

"What the hell?" he said, slouching from his seat.

"I have to see my…result." Greece then gave his attention to the laptop in front of him and eyes widened from the words on the said screen.

_Dramatic Uke: __Intense, untrusting, and with a flair for dark drama, the Dramatic Uke experiences the world on a different level than most. Creative and deep feeling, they are experts at human emotion, and can see right through to your real motives and weakness._

"Woah, how accurate is that thing? I mean, it's so… you." Said Sadiq, reading the words from the screen as well.

"Dramatic? I can't be dramatic." Then said Greece, closing the laptop, turning it off in the process.

Greece stood up from the chair and pecked Turkey on the cheek before walking out the door.

"Excuse me sir?" said a voice from behind Turkey, still sitting on the chair.

"What?" Turkey said, facing the demanding waiter.

"Your friend left his bill."

_Heracles, you idiot. How can you leave me with the bill?_ Thought Turkey, taking out his wallet.

That night…

"Ah…"

Topless and sweaty, this was how Greece looked like a few hours from the time he was in the coffee shop, kissing Turkey who was too agile to be ignored.

"Sometimes I wonder how you can stay so fit." Breathed Sadiq out, unbuttoning Heracles' jeans.

"Too much sex—Ah! Mm, that's good~"

"Yeah, I *pant* thought of that too." Turkey was currently licking Greece's really hard shaft, and pre-cum was really evident.

The bed creaked as Turkey continued to pump Greece's member with his hot mouth while massaging his nipple, as the uke grabbed a handful of the seme's dark colored hair.

"Shit, Can't take it anymore. Imma enter you, alright?" Turkey's voice dripped with lust and his eyes were foggy from it as well.

Greece could only nod, too much into ecstasy with his hair messy and he was finally naked.

"Kiss me…" Heracles said, and Sadiq was feeling nice that night, so he swooped down and kissed his lover, before entering him and hammering him _hard._

"AH! So tight!" screamed Sadiq and his voice echoed around the room.

"Crap…uh! Yeah… been so long, huh?" replied Greece.

"Shit… really good."

Heracles then was the one who initiated the kiss by pulling Turkey's face and moaning his name while kissing him.

After a few more minutes of love making and screaming names, Greece was about to break.

"Ah, Sadiq! I'm…going to—!" Heracles wasn't able to finish his sentence but because of the tightening of his hole while Turkey was still inside him, Turkey came and they both panted like hell.

"T-told you. You're, hah, uke."

"I didn't deny the fact that I was uke."

"Still." Turkey said, pulling the sheets over their bodies. "I love you." He said, facing his lover and kissing his nose gently.

"Mhm, I love you more." Answered Heracles, resting in his lovers arms.


End file.
